Son of Senator Palpatine and Satine of Mandalore
by Galvatream
Summary: Born of Sheev Palpatine and Satine Kryze. Ezra Kryze-Palpatine learned the ways of the force from his father. Trained under Fenn Rau and devil fo Death Wind Corridor. Begins to journey on his quest to rule the galaxy in his father's place. Requested story.
1. Chapter 1

**_:Coruscant-Palpatine's office:  
:32 BBY:_**

 _Sheev Palpatine, was publicly known as senator Palpatine and the father of Ezra Kryze-Palpatine. But those who knew his true plans, knew that it was but a façade. For he was also the Sith Lord Darth Sidous. Apprentice of the late Darth Plagueis and master of two Sith. Darth Maul and his son. Whom he had designated Darth Bridger. Resting within his office, eyes overlooking the sprawling cityscape outside. Constantly clocking his force signature from the Jedi drained his energy deeply._

 _Eyeing the skyline closely, he sighed. Turning round, he glanced down at his table, the holoprojector remained blinking. Raising an eyebrow in interest, Palpatine activated the projector._ "Queen Amidala." _Amidala remained seated, watching Palpatine closely._ "Senator Palpatine. We've had to stop on the remote world of Tatooine to repair our damaged hyperdrive."

 _Palpatine's eyes narrowed, his gaze never falling from the Queen._ "Queen Amidala. I will see to it that you are brought back here safely. My son shall be on his way to escort you to Coruscant." _Amidala nodded._ "We shall await his arrival." _Palpatine watched as the imaged flicker to nothing, glancing round, Palpatine blinked. Things had already driven away from his masterplan. Admittedly, it was not significant in terms of importance. But it did give him new ideas. 'Perhaps making my son seem like a hero while using the Darkside will cast doubt upon the Jed?'_

 _Grinning lightly, Palpatine slowly put on a black robe. Ensuring that all doors were locked and closed. Palpatine activated the holoprojector._ "Master" _Greeted Maul as he rested upon a single knee. Palpatine slowly lifted his head._ "Rise Darth Maul. I want you to head to Tatooine, there you shall find Queen Amidala and two Jedi. Kill the Jedi and bring the Queen to Coruscant." _Maul bowed._ "As you wish my master." _The image of Maul vanished in seconds, glancing back, Palpatine chuckled lightly. Soon, the image of Ezra appeared._ "Ezra, I need you to head to Tatooine and stop Darth Maul from killing two Jedi. Then escort them and Queen Amidala back to Coruscant. Do not be afraid to reveal your force signature to them. And do not kill Maul." _Ezra nodded._ "I will see that it's done father."

 _ **:Somewhere near Onderon:  
:32 BBY:**_

 _Ezra slowly stood up, his beskar'gam armour was coloured lightly, orange lined the edge of each individual plate. Lined along his helmet, sat the symbol of Clan Kryze, the symbol itself was colour in a crimson red. The T visor was also crimson red, the rest of his armour was a pitch black. The bodysuit beneath was a deep jet black._

 _His hair was long, reaching down just above his neck, a dark blue in colour. His left eyes was Sith yellow, while the other was a bright blue. Upon his back, rested a jetpack. The Jetpack itself was black like the primary colour of his armour. Resting over his right shoulder was a small cape._

 _Resting by his upper legs, sat two holsters, within them, sat his two Westar blasters. Strapped to his waist on a belt, rested two lightsaber hilts. Both were similar to the Darksaber, one of them being an almost exact copy while the second's blade was a different colour._

 _Connected to his lower arms, were a pair of vambraces. Within them, rested a rocket launcher, flamethrower, shield emitter, blaster and paralysing darts. Loaded into a small compartment on his belt, rested a few thermal detonators._

 _Walking forward, Ezra eyed the crew of battledroids around him. To him, they were a disposable force. Cannon fodder to be used at will, expendable troops. He hated them for their poor programing. But they still served a purpose, even if they were incompetent. His ship, a Keldabe class battleship, an old Mandalorian capital ship. Had been heavily modified to suit his agenda._

 _Ezra himself had ensured the ship's weapon systems were updated, with several newer weapon types employed. Alongside the normal armament of heavy turbolasers, heavy ion cannons, mass driver missile launchers, heavy tractor beams and shield leecher weapon. Ezra had placed proton torpedoes and concussion missile launchers._

 _Stepping onto the bridge of his warship, The Phantom's Wrath. He came to a stop, his eyes glanced out the window, eyes scanning the visible hull. Narrowing them, he sat down upon the throne. Raising his head slightly, he spoke._ "Set course for Tatooine." _The Mandalorian warriors crewing the bridge were quick to act fast. He had completely refused to use droids for his entire crew. Instead, his father had to recruit a few Mandalorians to help crew the ship._

 _Having a crew of flesh and blood helped him work quickly. Being extremely young, 14 years. Ezra was often looked down upon, a factor that he often used to his advantage._

"Captain, how long till we arrive?" _Ezra asked, his helmet resting upon the arm of his throne. The captain himself was a member of Clan Tren. A Clan loyal to Ezra and Ezra alone. His eyes were a dark amber. His hair was cut short, black in colour. Hi skin was toned a light tan, his body structure was lean, but strong. His Beskar'gam armour was coloured red and orange. His clan symbol shaped like a claw._

"Three hours sir." _Came his reply. His voice was strong, deep. Fit for leading. Ezra made a small nod. His gaze moving away towards the blues of hyperspace._ "You have the bridge till I return." _The warrior nodded. His eyes shifting to focus upon the blue tunnel._

 ** _:Tatooine:  
:32 BBY:_**

 _Maul stood silently in the night. His sith yellow eyes sweeping the landscape before him. The soft desert sands of Tatooine moving as a light breeze blew through. Breaking from his gaze, Maul turned slightly, his left hand moving to a small console of buttons upon his right arm. Watching with anticipation, Maul eyed the three probe droids as they flew off towards Mos Espa._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Walking along the sands by the Dune Sea. A lone droid walked. The rusty red plating somewhat standing out as the sun slowly rose. His orange sensor's scanning for his target. Moving in the distance, a small clocked creature moved. A pack of them slowly moving in upon the droid._

 _Closing in on their target, a figure emerged. Blood red eyes watching them. With a small smile, the figure moved forward. Blue skin showing as he moved along. Wearing a grey outfit, a belt housing a small blaster pistol. A few thermal detonators and a communicator. Equipped with combat gear obtained from an extinct race within the Unknown Regions. It's purpose was so that he didn't draw unwanted attention. Slowly stepping forward, he cleared his throat. Speaking quietly as he eyed the group of Jawas._ "I would advise you turn round." _The Jawas quickly spoke to each other, one of them glancing over the Chiss._

"That droid belongs to me, now leave." _He replied. The Jawas quickly turned, fleeing fast. The Chiss slowly raised his head, eyes meeting the droid's sensors shortly after._ "They won't be of any concern 47. But it would be best if we keep moving. Another encounter gives our target a higher chance of escape." _The droid gave a small nod. His sensors turning round as the two partners moved on. Their target moved ever so quickly. One who could turn the tide of war to the favour of the Chiss._


	2. Chapter 2

**_:Tatooine:  
:Outer Rim:  
:32 BBY:_**

 _A man slowly advanced into Watto's junkyard. His skin was a dark tan. His pupils were slit like a reptilian creature. His eyes sweeping over the piles of scrap and spare parts. His hair was lime green, completely blue eyes falling upon a young boy as he talked with an young female. He had been drawn to this place by a strong presence in the Force. Remaining out of sight. He observed the boy, his eyes reading the many emotions and facial expressions like a book._ "Anakin Skywalker" _He whispered to himself. His eyes quickly shifting towards the female. He quickly deduced that she was no more then fourteen years old. Royalty, he read it in her eyes._ "Padma Amidala" _He whispered._

 _A warning through the Force alerted him to a tall man. He quickly swept over to him. His eyes reading silently._ "Jedi" _He whispered like poison. His eyes soon fell upon the Gungan. His amusement was little._ "Water creature of Naboo known as a Gungan. This world would be a tomb for them. So why is he out here?" _He whispered to himself. Standing back into the shadows, he continued to observe the small group. Silently moving, the figure moved about, his eyes carefully watching the group. He noticed the Jedi glance over in his direction. Moving back further, he quickly left the junkyard._

 _Walking along, the figure slowly made his way along the streets. His eyes sweeping those around him. A feeling of power quickly came over him. He was but unknown to all those around him. His need to blend in was not needed. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a Lasat. In a quick second, he vanished through a small gap. Emerging out onto another street. Continuing on his way, he pulled out a small datapad. His eyes sweeping over his mission once more._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Padme glanced out over at Qui-Gon. Her mind racing to identify why he acted differently inside the shop. Slowly stepping over, she allowed her eyes to sweep the surrounding area._ "Master Jedi, you acted differently inside the shop. Why?" _Qui-Gon kept walking forward, his eyes watching as he moved along._ "I felt something in the Force. It was unknown to me. But someone was watching us." _Padme nodded, her eyes quickly sweeping over the area._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _The droid came to a stop, the orange sensors scanning the town before them. Next to him, the Chiss stood, his eyes sweeping the town entrance._ "Our target is here 47. We should keep a low profile till we can catch him off guard." _The Chiss replied, his gaze never falling from the town. The droid nodded in understanding. The two quickly began to head into town._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _The figure stopped, his eyes overlooking the young boy as he worked upon his pod racer. Watching with interest, he quietly begin to take note of the way his company worked. His eyes observing how he moved about with such grace as he worked. Picking up his datapad, he began to type up his latest report._

 _3020 days since mission began._

 _I was drawn towards a junkyard owned by a Toydarian called  
Watto. Inside, I discovered a young boy with an extremely  
strong connection to the Force. During my observations,  
I discovered a young Naboo Queen and a Gungan.  
I also eyed a Jedi, so far, he has shown no signs of  
knowing that I'm observing them. If he does know that  
I'm observing them, then he hasn't done anything to  
act on it. The Force is strong in the dark and light here.  
I can feel another Jedi some distance from town, but I can  
also feel the presence of a Sith. I am unsure if he is a Sith lord  
or not. What I do know, is that Tatooine will become a hotspot  
got action very soon._

 _Agent Tarre Dulla-Yul Empire Information Network_

 _Tarre Dulla blinked. His eyes watching with interest. He knew his mission. The Grand General had deployed many other agents around the Outer Rim for the exact purpose. Many of them had already gone dark. Many vanishing without a trace. Keeping his eyes locked upon the boy, he noticed the familiar presence of someone nearby, a Chiss. Narrowing his eyes, Tarre Dulla glanced around. His eyes waiting to see if anyone would noticed him._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Ezra slowly advanced along the seating area of the pod race arena. His eyes watching as many begin to cheer. He narrowed his eyes quickly. Allowing his Force presence to be seen by all who could sense it. He eyed the young boy in the blue and yellow pod racer. He was unnaturally strong in the Force. He could also sense the presence of a Jedi Master. Shaking his thoughts aside, he continued to eye the area. His eyes falling upon Tarre Dulla. Narrowing them, he continued to eye the group he had been dispatched to escort back._

 _Watching, Ezra began to watch the pod race, his eyes watching as Anakin continued to avoid many fatal encounters. The boy is extremely strong in the force. He'd make a great Jedi or Sith. One of the two, perhaps even a Grey Jedi. Slowly moving out, Ezra watched as the race ended. Shaking his head, he took off with his jetpack. Heading into the sky from where he could observe silently._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Tarre Dulla slowly came to a stop. Pulling out his datapad, he began to write a new report. The sound of two blasters being drawn threw his attention away. He quickly sent the report, turning as the Chiss and droid fired. The Chiss stepped over his body, his eyes watching as the man died._ "47, our job here is done, it's time to head back to Chiss space." _The droid nodded. Turning fast as the two began to leave._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Qui-Gon walked along, the Force jumping at him. Turning fast, he yelled for Anakin to get down. Maul quickly leapt off the speeder. Igniting one of his blades as he moved to engage Qui-Gon. From above, Ezra watched. Grabbing a thermal detonator, he dropped it. Watching as the two quickly moved. With a smirk, he flew down. Landing before Qui-Gon._ "Who are you?" _Ezra smirked below his helmet. Grabbing his two hilts off as he eyed Maul._ "I'm the Queen's escort sent to help by my father." _Igniting the two blades. One of them was black, the other white. Both were shaped like a katana blade. Standing ready, Ezra held them backwards, his eyes narrowing as he watched Maul._ "Get the ship off the ground, I'll join you shortly." _Qui-Gon nodded, quickly leaving as Ezra quickly rushed forward, bringing both blades down upon Maul._

 _Blocking, Maul stepped back, his eyes watching Ezra with hate. Ezra stepped back, the Force telling him that the ship was taking off with the ramp still open. Smirking, Ezra placed both blades away. Putting out his hands, Ezra forced Maul to the ground, backflipping onto the ship's ramp and heading inside as it closed._

 _Glancing round, Ezra watched as Qui-Gon and Obi Wan stood. Both watching him with interest._ "Who are you?" _Ezra removed his helmet. Allowing his face to be seen._ "Ezra. Ezra Kryze-Palpatine. Master of the dark and light." _Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes._ "Are you a Sith or Jedi?" _Ezra chuckled._ "Neither. But that, that was a Sith. My former master left me for dead, taking that filth in as his new apprentice. He's called Darth Maul." _Obi Wan blinked._ "He was sent by his father to escort us back. I'm guessing he has a larger ship." _Ezra nodded._ "I do, but I've already had it leave the system." _Qui-Gon glanced at Obi Wan._ "Well have to report in with the Jedi Council when we get back to Coruscant."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Ezra eyed Anakin closely. His mind already yelling at him to keep his distance. Ezra knew his masters plans. But he too had his own ambitions. But for it to work, his father's plan needed to be near the completion._


	3. Chapter 3

**_:Dagobah:  
:Outer-Rim:  
:32 BBY:_**

 _A figure slowly walked through the thick swamps. His blue eyes sweeping for any potential threats. Slit like pupils watching, calculating his next move. He wore a grey outfit, a brown belt housing many objects and weapons hung around his waist. His eye was a jet black, his skin tan. A holster sat by his hip, a small plaster resting inside it. He slowly came to a stop. His eyes falling upon a cave. The Darkside was strong there, he could feel the cold. He shook it away. He had felt the Darkside many times before. Often having worked alongside Sith of the old. His mind remembering the first time he met one. Shaking it aside. The figure stepped forward, walking past the cave._

 _Entering a clearing, he smirked upon seeing his fighter. A fighter dating back to the days of the Old Republic. The fighter itself was small. Having been mass produced to serve as an expendable item. The Sith Fighter rested perfectly fine, able to fit among the trees with ease with it's folded wings. He knew that most who flew these chose to wear spacesuits due to the danger of having to eject if the fighter was damaged. But he did not. His piloting skills were unmatched. Having come out among the top pilots at the Royal Academy of Yullon II. His true skill however, rested upon his natural leadership, tactical and strategic mind._

 _His communicator beeped. His eyes traced down towards the device. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly lifted it to his mouth._ "Yul Command, this is Yul Lord Droom God reporting." _Droom stayed silent, his eyes slowly shifting as he eyed the surrounding area._ "Yul Lord Droom, one of agents has gone silent." _Droom narrowed his eyes. 'Another one.'_ "Give me the location and world and I shall investigate." _Droom waited for the response. Slowly advancing towards the Sith Fighter as he did so._ "Tatooine, we lost contact with him at these coordinates." _Droom quickly rested into the fighter's seat. His eyes glancing over. He had slowly modified the fighter over the past 3927 years. Going as far as to add a hyperdrive and improve several key systems. Heading into orbit. Droom quickly put his destination into the navigator. Turning his head, he narrowed his eyes as he jumped to hyperspace._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _ **:Coruscant:  
:Core Worlds:  
:32 BBY:**_

 _Ezra slowly entered the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Anakin wasn't far behind. His eyes slowly observed the structure. He could feel the Darkside of the force buried deep below. His interest already intrigued by the sudden cold feeling he felt. While faint, it was still enough to fascinate him. Walking inside, he could feel many other Jedi glance in his direction. Ezra was glad to have his helmet on. His mind was already ticking, racing to create the next step in his plan. He needed his father to be unaware that he had his own goals. And to do that, he needed everyone else to be unaware of the Sith amongst the Senate._

 _Coming to a stop, a man glanced at them._ "Master Qui-Gon, Padawn Kenobi, the Jedi Council demands your presence with these two strong force users." _Ezra noted the lock of distrust on his face. Ezra had done his research, he knew this man. Dooku, Dooku Fordia. A rich family from Serenno. He had a younger cousin. Someone by the name of Teagmak Fordia. To Ezra, that was irrevallent. Ezra slowly followed the Jedi Master. His eyes noticing the lightsaber hilt on his belt was curved. Ezra quickly determined that he was a master of Makashi, the second form of lightsaber combat._

 _Slowly entering the Council Chamber, Ezra eyed each of the Council members, his eyes shifting from to another._ "Master Qui-Gon. You have brought back two who are extremely strong in the force." _Ezra glanced over at Mace Windu. His eyes slowly shifting as he removed his helmet._ "A Force sensitive Mandalorian. Common, they are not." _Ezra slowly glanced over at Yoda._ "Tarre Viszla was the only other Force sensitive Mandalorian." _Dooku shifted his gaze to Ezra._ "You know you history." _Ezra smirked._ "I do. I haven't been limited by your teachings Jedi." _Windu blinked._ "You say that you have tapped into the Darkside?" _Ezra nodded._ "I have." _Yoda glanced at Windu._ "Discuss this further. We will. In the meantime, see to young Skywalker. We shall." _Ezra turned and started to leave._ "If you can excuse me, I should go and see my father. I haven't seen him in person for a few months." _Dooku narrowed his eyes. Watching as Ezra left._ "Shrouded in mystery. He is. His intentions, unknown they are." _Windu nodded in agreement._ "Dooku, would you be able to keep an eye on him." _Dooku nodded._ "I will."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Droom slowly walked along, his eyes scanning the sandy city he was in. Owned by the Hutts, built for their slaves. It disgusted him deeply. The fact that any old power was able to have slaves bothered him to high a degree. Slowly walking along, he came to a stop. His eyes shifting as he eyed the corpse of a fallen Agent. Bending down, Droom grabbed the datapad._ "Droom's investigation. Log name: Tatooine. I have discovered the body of Tarre Dulla. A member of Tribe Dulla. It appears that he was investigating the sudden appearance of two Jedi and an extremely strong Force sensitive slave. He also noted that a Sith was present on the world." _Droom slowly looked down to the log below it._ "It appears that he also noted a Mandalorian strong in both sides of the Force. Along with two natives from Naboo. A Gungan and their Queen." _Droom turned as he eyed the sand closely. His eyes tracing as he noticed the two pairs of foot prints._ "I have discovered two pairs of foot prints. One of which I am familiar with. The other resembles boots. I believe that the assassin droid HK-47 has been here. Further more, I suspect that he now works for our sworn enemy."

 _Droom slowly stepped forward, his eyes narrowing as he continued to eye the ground._ "I also suspect that something far more sinister is going on. Something that may lead to a new threat to our people. The Yuuvan scouts may soon turn into little but a petty annoyance. I shall begin to investigate into the sudden reappearance of the Sith. May the gods above bless my investigation as I discover why the Sith have returned. My first stop shall be Naboo. There, I shall begin. End log Tatooine." _Droom slowly stood up, his eyes sweeping the area as he turned round to face Tarre Dulla._ "But first, we must burry you with honour."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Droom slowly stood back. His eyes falling upon the grave of Tarre Dulla._ "May the gods welcome you with open arms Tarre Dulla. Member of Tribe Dulla. Agent of the Yul Empire. Your death shall be honoured by your Tribe." _Droom saluted before turned and leaving. His mind starting to tick as he went over what he knew so far._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Ezra has met with the Jedi Council, revealing much more about him.**

 **Droom God. He will be a recurring character. Me introducing him on Dagobah isn't random either. If what I've given about his past so far doesn't hint at it.**

 **Yul is pronounced like the yul at the start of Yularen.**

 **Yuuvan is a Yul word for another race. Search deep and decode it and you may discover what it means.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_:Naboo:  
:Outer Rim:  
:32 BBY:_**

 _Ezra remained silent. He observed as the Gungan's and queen planned their counterattack against the Trade Federation. Watching silently, he waited for seconds, if not hours on end. Waiting for them to call him over. He could feel the breeze blowing past him. The cool wind brushing along the exposed joints in his armour._

 _The feeling that he was wasting his time here had started grow deep. He'd rather be back on The Phantom's Wrath, fighting against pirates and slavers. Putting his thoughts aside, he glanced over to see his fighter resting in the field by itself. The wings of the Kom'rk fighter glimmered in the sunlight._

 _Qui-Gon felt different around Ezra. He felt an unsettling feeling that there was more to him than meets the eye. The darkside felt stronger then the light. He could sense it well. A small disturbance in the force. As if someone natural with the force had arrived. It felt odd, out of place. Like the one he felt on Tatooine. Only slightly stronger._

 _His gaze slowly drifted towards the sky. He could sense someone far above them. Moving about in space. Shaking his thoughts aside, Qui-Gon turned to face the others. He already had a bad feeling about the whole situation._

 _[][][][][][][][][][]_

 _Droom slowly flew his fighter from a distance. His eyes sweeping over the modified Lucrehulk class LH-3210 cargo freighter in orbit. He could already see that things weren't as they seemed. Something was deeply wrong. His itching suspicions were confirmed as several Naboo fighters quickly raced towards it._

 _Droom decided to keep his distance. Observing to determine what was really going on._ "Droom's log. File name: Naboo. A single Trade Federation Lucrehulk class LH-3210 Cargo Freighter has taken up an orbital blockade position over the world. From all appearances, it is modified. Furthermore, it appears that the people of Naboo are fighting back against the Trade Federation." _Droom paused, his eyes quickly following a single fighter._ "One of the pilots is strong in the force. I haven't felt a presence like that since the days of Revan."

 _Droom was intrigued. Whoever this pilot was, he was worthwhile to keep an eye on._ "I shall continue to track this pilot. He may be related to Revan in some way." _Droom glanced down as his navigator beeped. The radar he had installed showing a new dot on the map. He blinked, checking that he wasn't seeing things. A Keldabe Class Battleship had dropped from hyperspace._ "Fascinating, a Mandalorian battleship from the days of the Old Republic appears to have entered the fray."

 _Droom quickly glanced down at the holoprojector he had installed. A small grin formed upon his lips._ "The ships markings identify it as _The Vengeance_ , if my memory is correct, _The Vengeance_ was shot down over Lothal 1,567 years ago." _Droom was intrigued deeply._

 _[][][][][][][][][][]_

 _Ezra marched onto the bridge, his eyes sweeping over the Trade Federation's ship. Coming to a stop. He smirked as he rested down upon his throne._ "Battle stations, we're going to show the Trade Federation what a Mandalorian battleship can do." _Ezra leaned back. The alarms blaring in the background. His eyes locked upon the target._ "Mass Driver Missiles launchers armed."

"Turbolasers primed." _Ezra shifted his position._ "Ion cannons primed." _Narrowing his eyes, Ezra glanced over at the final station._ "Point defence laser cannons ready." _Ezra quickly sat forward. His mind already ticking._ "Ion cannons fire first, Turbolaser second. Mass Driver Missiles hold back. Point defence laser cannons, keep those fighters clear."

 _[][][][][][][][][][]_

 _The Blue ion cannon fire lit up the hull as they quickly closed the distance. Between the two large ships. Yellow Turbolaser fire following shortly afterwards. The blasts firing down upon the Trade Federation's capital ship. Weakening it's shields. Anakin watched with wide eyes as The Phantom's Wrath tore into the ship. Several missiles quickly fired. Select points along the Trade Federation ship going up in flames as they bypassed the shields and contacted the hull. Anti-fighter defence turrets being reduced to dust. Within seconds, the communications array had been destroyed. Leaving the droid army below without orders or commands._

 _Droom surveyed the battle. His mind ticking as he concluded._ "Something far more sinister is going on here. I shall head back to Delmosie where I shall put together what I have and search over my previous logs. When I have what I need. I shall conclude whether this Republic is worthy allies or formidable foes. End log" _Droom quickly took off. His fighter jumping to hyperspace._

 _[][][][][][][][][][]_

 _Ezra slowly relaxed back upon his throne. His eyes watching as they travel through hyperspace. His most trusted commanders stood before him. The rest of the bridge devoid of life._ "Kai, what do you suppose my father hoped to gain from this act?" _Kai stroked his chin._ "Complete control over the Republic?" _Ezra nodded._ "Indeed. I shall need to begin slowly gaining allies within the senate and Jedi Order if I'm to achieve my grand plan and rule over the galaxy instead of him. We shall start with the senate. Who do you suggest?" _Kai blinked, his eyes sweeping over to Jango Eldar, the man's head was bold, his eyes green and skin tan. Beside him, stood Canderous Fett. Short black hair, fair skin and amber eyes rested._ "We should observe those in the senate first before we make the decision." _Ezra smirked._ "An excellent idea. We shall do just that. Jango, Canderous, I want you two to observe the senate, keep a close on the senators. Find the ones you deem to be right for our cause and report back to me. In the meantime, I'm headed back to Mandalore. Kai, you will have _The Phantom's Wrath_ till I return."


	5. Chapter 5

_**:Naboo-Outer Rim:  
:19 BBY:**_

 _The Resolute stood strong among the fleet of Republic capital ships. Upon the bridge, General Anakin Skywalker spoke with General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan's hologram flickers slightly._ "The Flying Ghost, as it's called by many who travel down Death Wind Corridor. Has started to openly attack many Republic forces." _Anakin blinked as he eyed the hologram of the ship._ "What do we have on this Flying Ghost?" _Anakin asked._

 _Obi-Wan shifted slightly before he continued to speak._ "The ship is a Keldabe-class battleship. A relic from the Old Republic. It's marking identify it as the ship flown by the legendary Cordevo Bridger." _Anakin frowned upon hearing the name._ "Revan"

 _Obi-Wan crossed his arms._ "Indeed, in all appearance's, it's _The Vengeance._ But that ship was shot down over Lothal 1,580 years ago." _Anakin sighed._ "Well, this ship needs to be stopped and whoever's in command brought in." _Obi-Wan blinked as Cody spoke to him._ "Well, your going to have to compete with Count Dooku. It seems this fellow has been attacking Separatist ship as well, what's more curious, is that the Separatist are slowly backing down, already, the Techno Union has been forced into bankruptcy with the Trade Federation not far behind."

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

 _ **:Ryloth-Outer Rim:  
:19 BBY:**_

 _Anakin watched as Dooku spoke to him._ "So it appears General Skywalker has been sent to deal with The Flying Ghost as well. Regardless of things. I will end this commander." _Anakin clenched his teeth._ "I'll be bringing him back for questioning from the Republic." _Dooku chuckled._ "Will you now."

 _Before any more arguing could be held. Yularen spoke._ "General Skywalker, we have several ships dropping from hyperspace." _Anakin turned fast to see 3 Centurion-class battlecruisers, 2 Harrower-class dreadnoughts and a single Keldabe-class Battleship._ "The reports never stated that he had this many ships." _Anakin stated._

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

 _Ezra sat upon the bridge of The Phantom's Wrath. His eyes scanning the Republic and Separatist fleet before him._ "Deploy our ships into a defence formation." _He ordered. His eyes resting upon the flagships of both fleets._ "Charge the weapon systems for battle and prep the fighters."

 _Ezra leaned back. His eyes observing, his mind ticking as he waited for the Republic and CIS to launch their first attack._

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

 _Dooku leaned back, his eyes falling down upon Ezra's fleet before him._ "The force is strong upon their flagship." _Turning fast, Dooku eyed Anakin deploying his fleet. Shaking his head, Dooku turned ot face forward._ "Deploy our forces at once."

"Roger Roger"

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

 _Ezra chuckled lightly before he leaned back._ "Launch the fighters."

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

 _Anakin watched as Ezra's forces began to fight back._ "Admiral. Aren't those ships outdated?" _Yularen blinked._ "I do believe so General." _Anakin bit his lower lip._ "We need to inform command."

 _[][][][][][][][][][][]_

 _Droom shifted slightly. His eyes sweeping the bank records._ "Someone has been tampering with them my lord." _A hologram flickered slightly. The image of Darth Sidous moved by slowly._ "Bridger" _He said bitterly. Droom slowly lifted his head._ "I am unable to reverse the damage, the Confederacy of Independent Systems is weakened." _Sidous snarled with rage._ "Doom, I'm preparing to execute the next phase of my plan. Bring me Anakin Skywalker." _Droom nodded._ "Of course my lord."


	6. Chapter 6

_**:Ryloth:  
:19 BBY:**_

 _Anakin watched with weary eyes as his forces moved to counter Ezra's forces. Waiting, he noticed several fighters deploying from the ships, his eyebrow raised at the sight of several unknown designs._ "Admiral, can we get a reading on those fighters?" _He asked. Yularen blinked as he eyed the fighters._ "General, I believe those fighters are unknown. But they do seem unusual in appearance." _Anakin turned his attention towards the battle at hand._ "Who do you think's supplying them ships?" _He asked._ _Yularen shrugged his shoulders._ "Could be anyone General." _Anakin then shifted his eyes towards the Keldabe-class Battleship._ "I think we need to send someone to Mandalore." _Yularen nodded and quickly walked away._

 _[][][][][][][][][]_

 ** _:Unknown:  
:19 BBY:  
_**

 _Droom's eyes shifted over the many different records before he smirked._ "My lord, I think I've got a solution to our funding issue." _Sidous turned his attention towards Droom and smirked._ "Have you Doom. Let's it then." _Droom nodded._ "I, as a member of the royal house of the Yul Empire, am able to secure funding for your projects. But, it would come with a draw back." _Sidous shifted his position before he eyed Droom closely._

"What kind of draw back?" _He asked. Droom leaned back as he eyed over to the side of his bunker. His eyes falling upon the skeleton of an alien._ "It would require that I be informed off you plans and what you wish to spend it on." _Sidous chuckled._ "And if I refuse to accept this draw back?" _Droom's lips twitched upwards into a grin._ "Well, I could take it as an insult and kill you, or, you could accept that I might be much more, accepting of what you're doing then, say, other members of my tribe."

 _Sidous contemplated the options before him. But the lack of funding had given him issues._ _In the end, he could only accept one thing._ "Very well, I will accept. Now, we shall meet in private on Coruscant so that I may, discuss my plans with you." _Droom bowed._ "Very well my lord. I will be with you shortly."

[][][][][][][][][]

 **:Mandalore:  
:19 BBY:**

Obi Wan was quickly escorted into Bo-Katan's tent. Ahsoka stood tall beside her. "Master Kenobi. What brings you to Mandalore?" _She asked. Obi Wan glanced at Bo-Katan._ "I've come seeking information." _Bo-Katan shifted her gaze to Obi Wan._ "What kind of information?" _Obi Wan looked at Ahsoka and then back at Bo-Katan._ "Have you ever heard of _The Vengeance_?" _He asked. Bo-Katan widen her_ eyes. " _The Vengeance_. The Keldabe-class battleship, commanded by the legendary Cordevo Bridger? Shot down over Lothal 1,580 years ago. Yes, I have."

 _Obi Wan smiled lightly._ "Then perhaps you can help explain why it's shooting down ships once more in space, far from Lothal." _Bo-Katan blinked and then glanced at Ahsoka._ "How it came to be active once more, is something that I can't tell you." _Obi Wan closed his eyes._ "Can't, or don't know?" _Bo-Katan shook her head and started to walk away._

"Why do you need to know?" _Obi Wan smiled._ "Ezra Kryze-Palpatine." _Bo-Katan stopped in her tracks. Her mind racing through many thoughts._ "How do you know that name?" _Obi Wan smirked._ "Because he came to talk to me. Now, why is it in space again?" _Bo-Katan sighed_ "Pre Vizsla brought it out for him to use under the orders of an unknown person."

 _Obi Wan nodded at the response._ "Thank you. And if I may ask, what do you think of your nephew?" _Bo-Katan sighed and turned to face Obi Wan._ "He, he is different. He just, he's just not us. It's like he doesn't even want what's best for Mandalore, but for the galaxy. He just doesn't seem to know when to quit." _Obi Wan nodded._ "If you ever need the help of the Republic, we are here."

[][][][][][][][][]

 ** _:Ryloth:  
:19 BBY:_**

 _Ezra watched as his forces moved about. Behind him, he could feel the presence of someone new._ "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting the Chiss to leave their space." _He exclaimed. The Chiss raised an eyebrow._ "My apologies if that was what you believed. But we do indeed leave our own space when it is needed." _Ezra slowly stood and turned around to see the Chiss._ "So, what brings someone like you out here?" _The Chiss remained neutral in his stance, he didn't betray any emotion._ "I would like to offer my services to you."

 _Ezra blinked and raised an eyebrow._ "Services, why?" _The Chiss stood still. Eyes sweeping over Ezra._ "I have heard rumours, that you have been taking down the Separatist movement and working to create your own Empire, a monarchy to govern the Galaxy." _Ezra blinked in surprise. He had to admit, the Chiss was well informed. He could respect that. He also noted that he showed no fear, regardless of if he was commanding the battle or not. Qualities that he found quite fit for his_ liking. "Your name?" _The Chiss allowed a small smile to form upon his otherwise, expressionless face._

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo. But it would be easier to call me, Thrawn."


	7. Chapter 7

_**:Ryloth:  
:19 BBY:**_

 _Ezra smirked at the sight of Thrawn. The Chiss stood proudly, red eyes observing Ezra closely._ "Thrawn is it?" _Ezra asked to which Thrawn gave a small nod. Ezra put his arms behind his back and slowly walked forward._ "I see you have no fear. You don't fear us." _Ezra paused as he came around him._ "Fear me." _He finished. Thrawn blinked and watched as Ezra slowly moved back to his original position._ "I do not fear you because I have found you to be the path forward."

 _Ezra raised his left eyebrow._ "Really?" _Thrawn nodded._ "So, you want to offer your services to me." _Thrawn remained silent before he spoke._ "I am more then adept at naval command. My tactics and strategy have often proved to be the best of the best." _Ezra grinned._ "Then Thrawn, I accept your services. But we must prepare for what's to come. And I, I have a plan. But lack the ships needed to carry it out." _Thrawn nodded._ "Then allow us to find ships for you to use and build up your monarch like empire." _Ezra raised an eyebrow._ "Us?" _From the shadows, Hk emerged._ "Me, and my droid, HK-47." _Ezra smirked._ "Very well. These coordinates will be where you can find me." _Thrawn nodded and glanced down at them._ "Delmosie. A world of great strategic importance. A wise choice for a capital world."

 _ **:Coruscant:  
:19 BBY-4 hours later:**_

 _Palpatine stood quietly. His new apprentice, Darth Vader, had just left. With a smirk, he activated the hologram._ "The time has come. Execute Order 66." _He said, several Clones bowed while others remained stiff. Among them was Rex._ "It will be done my lord." _They replied before the call ended. Palpatine turned slightly and chuckled, walking to his small chamber on the side, he keyed in another number. The image of Commander Cody appeared._ "Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66." _Palpatine watched and waited for Cody to respond._ "Your orders fall upon mute ears Chancellor. Find another dog to use your leash on." _The image flickered away as swiftly as it had appeared. Palpatine shook with rage._ "Darth Bridger, you traitorous child."

 ** _:Delmosie:_** **  
** ** _:19 BBY:_**

 _Obi-Wan stood at the bridge of his cruiser as they swiftly entered orbit. A small fleet was stationed above with several other ships. Among them were other Republic forces._ "Commander Cody, what are your thoughts on our friend's intentions?" _Cody shrugged his shoulders._ "I don't know General, he seems to have good intentions, but I'm not sure if I can trust him." _Obi Wan smirked and turned around._ "Well, you're about to meet him in person." _Cody sighed and followed Obi-Wan out._

 _They landed swiftly upon the planet in seconds. A simple ease to which they eyed the surrounding area. Walking forward, Obi-Wan noticed several other clones, among them included Commander Gree._ "General Kenobi." _He said as Obi-Wan walked past._ "Commander." _Obi-Wan replied as he kept moving forward._

 _He had already started to take in the decorative buildings and natural beauty of the capital city of Krimore. His eyes, however, layed upon the massive tower at the centre. Around it, a fortress was built._ "That's a pretty large stronghold General." _Obi-Wan shakes his head._ "He is Mandalorian Cody. Don't forget that."

 _The two came to a stop at the gates where Jedi Master Depa Billaba and her padawn learner, Caleb Dume._ "Master Kenobi." _Depa and Caleb greeted him. Obi-Wan nodded._ "Master Billaba, Padawn Dume." _He replied._

 _The gates slowly opened to reveal Bail Organa._ "Master Kenobi, Master Billaba, Padawn Dume, welcome to Delmosie, capital of The Phoenix Republic."


End file.
